My Lego Network Wiki talk:Names
i'm mtmerrick. i'm rank 6, and i will accept any FRs from r6es or higher. 02:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick :Added you to the table. 16:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I need to be added rank 3 MLN name keithdsm97 MLNW name LegoManiac97LegoManiac97 18:32, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Be my guest and add yourself. 19:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know how I dont want to screw it up.LegoManiac97 20:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :It's easy... just copy an existing user's entry & replace their name(s) with yours. Then preview it before saving, to make sure you did it right. (I'm a wiki noob myself) Wallraven 00:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I cant find out how to do it it wont work:(LegoManiac97 00:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::How about the following code? |+ |LegoManiac97 | |''(Are you happy to befriend MLN users? Insert Yes or No here.)'' :: 00:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) that worked except my MLNW name isnt a link.LegoManiac97 01:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) im adding the names that are not listed here. could someone help me find out about their friend preferences? 03:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) MLN database My wikia name is skullkeepa14 My Mln Lego username is Heloitsme I am happy to befriend any1 rank 3 or above I did this cause i can't find the edit button for this-- 11:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Try the big button that says "Edit this page"? No worries, I'll do it for you. 11:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) My wikia name is PaultheWall1995 My MLN username is PaultheWall1995 I am extremely happy to befriend any rank. I don't have much friends. 15:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hank3887 Hi,I'm Hank3887 on both this wiki and My LEGO Network.I cannot accept friends as my list is almost full as it is.Sorry if you wanted to,but life's hard right?-- 01:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) put myself on the table i have put myself to table is that ok? Mln vs clubpages 20:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that is OK. In fact that is what the page is designed for!! 20:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) can i be on the list? my user is samstiffman293 and yes of course i except friend requests 21:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone is encouraged to add themselves to the list. 21:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) how? 21:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Edit the page and add a new row to the table as described above. 22:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) done 08:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ok nitecrew there was no need to shout! Mln vs clubpages 19:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) This thing is unneeded and people do not use it at all!-- 03:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) 03:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Help! How DO I add myself to the list? My MLN (My Lego Network) user is Er665, but I was Formaly jks6000 (it was deleted due to my mom NOT getting the Activation E-mail). I will be Happy to except friends Rank 3 and up, Anyone else needs to first click my millstone hurling module In Loving Memory of Jks6000 ????-2008. |'( Sol9000 (talk) 02:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) apple1417 How do I add me?Here is my information: I'm apple1417 here and on MLN.I will acept friends as long as you notifie me before you send me items to trade. I figered it out myself. 05:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC)